Hatred To Infinity
by Madein-ParisLondonTokyo
Summary: Ava Orton just came into the world of WWE . Her life in high school have been ruin by this certain superstar . But will she get over it ?
1. Introduction

I got down from my bike as I've reach school. I'm currently in high school and there's rumors that a new guy is coming to the school. Just as I was about to step into the school, my phone rang and i have to answer it in an instance.

"Hello?"

"Look to your back, there's the new kid."

My friend's voice is heard and it forces me to turn around. There's Ted DiBiase, the son of a professional wrestler. I didn't catch his dad's name eventhough my dad was once a friend of his dad too. Without even noticing, he's already right in front of me, grinning. Ted then leave a peck to my lips before walking away. I was left speechless and my high school life, it's miserable after that.


	2. The Worst Arch Enemy Ever

"Let me go Randy!"

I scream as my brother pull me out of his car. We've reach the arena and I'm the new Raw diva, Ava but no last name were given. It was to hide my identity of being Bob Orton's daughter and Randy Orton's youngest _adorable_ sister.

"I can walk on my own Randy! I'm 21 years old already!"

"You can walk on your own but you'll just avoid yourself from meeting Ted and Cody, Av."

"Who says that? I never wanted to avoid Cody but Ted, he's a big jerk. Like you are right now!"

Randy eventually let go of me and I smiled at him.

"Thank you."

And when i turn around, the Legacy's door is stuck in my sight. I turn to my right to run away but Randy pull my wrist back. Earning my sigh, I decided to follow him into the room.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Randy."

Both of the man replied to my brother and i whispered '_what a jerk_', which they heard. Randy then move to show myself.

"Ava?"

"Oh, so you're Ava."

Cody added after Ted. I smile sweetly at Cody before turning to Ted and showed my middle finger. Walking out of the room in anger, I make my way to the Divas locker room.

* * *

Ted smirk as he watch me walk away. Both Randy and Cody turn to him in disbelief. Randy don't even have a clue of why i hate Ted to infinity. Cody, he just met me.

"What was that all about?"

Randy and Cody asked in unison, their eyes still on Ted. He just shook his head and followed after me. Cody then turn to Randy and they both shrug to each other, confused themselves.

* * *

Just as I wanted to knock on the door, a person hold my hand back and pull me away. He forcefully back me up against the wall and _he _smirk to me. I try to push him away but there's no way of me pushing the jerk away. Ted is quite strong, for a jerk.

"What do you want?"

"Ava, you're the one who pointed the middle finger and you know what it means. "

"Never in my life will I ever like you! Now, move!"

"What if i don't want to?"

"I don't know, but I'll definitely do it."

"Do what?"

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

Kelly and Melina then came out of the room and Cody rush to us. Ted move further back from me as Kelly stand by my side.

"Whoa, what happened here?"

Cody sounded first before Kelly does.

"Cody, it's obvious that Ted is bothering her."

"Kelly, that her is Randy's sister, Ava."

"Really? Oh my god, I'm Kelly and you're Ava! Oh my god, Ted you better get your hands away from her. Cody, watch him."

Kelly then hold my shoulder as she leads me to the locker room. Melina just giggle and stand in front of the guys.

"What she says."

She says before walking back into the room, laughing. Cody then push Ted's shoulder slightly to get his attention.

"What happened again?"

"Nothing."

"And she screams because?"

"Nothing."

"What if Randy finds out about this?"

"Believe me, he won't."

Ted answered again and walk away. Cody followed him from behind, trying to figure out what's with me and Ted.

* * *

I sit down on a bench, watching Kelly getting ready for Melina's match with Alicia. It's going to be for the Divas Champion and a Lumberjill Match anyway and she wanted to look good. Sitting beside me is Melina, holding onto her belt.

"I'm Melina."

She extended her right hand to me and we shook hands.

"Ava Orton, nice to meet you."

"Thank you and it's your first night is it?"

"Yeah, I just got into this company and I'm new."

"Well, what are you here? Manager for Legacy or just a diva?"

"Just a diva. I'll be just on the ringside, watching for this few weeks."

"But you've been trained right?"

"Yeah. By Trish, Lita, Randy and my dad."

"Wow! That's awesome."

"It is awesome working with women than men."

"But they're your brother and father."

"That's the point, they don't understand girls."

I told her and Kelly stood in front of us, crossing her arms.

"Randy don't even understand his sister? That's cruel."

"I know."

I whispered and Melina just chuckle.

"Ava, she's just saying that because she wants to have your impression since she's going to be the future Mrs Orton."

"You mean, she's Randy's girlfriend?"

"Yes, she is. I know, it's SHOCKING."

Melina joked and I laughed along with her. Kelly just grumble and I stand up to her. I then hug her and smile to her.

"It's going to be great having you as Randy's wife."

"We're getting married?"

"Are you naturally blonde?"

"I think so."

She whispered to me and I laughed. The night goes on well as I've not seen Ted anywhere and I've talked to all the divas. The show is ending and I walk to Randy's car with Kelly. He is already in his car and I got into the back seat not realizing that,

"Hey Av."

"YOU AGAIN?!"

I shrieked and it shocked everyone. Both Randy and Kelly turn around to see what's with me and that jerk.

"Yeah, it's me, Ted?"

"Ava, out of the car now."

Randy said and I got out along with him. I then grab his wrist and walk to the back of the car.

"Why is he in there?!"

"Cody is staying back and Ted didn't drive so he's tagging along with us."

"But!"

"Ava, please? It's only for 45 minutes. I'm sure you can ignore him and look else where."

"I'm only doing this for the sake of you, not HIM!"

"Alright, i get it. Now can you get in the car, I'm tired already and i don't need you to keep me awake."

"Sure."

I sigh before getting into the car, not looking at him.

"Hey babe."

Randy then look to Kelly and kissed her. It was a quick kissed and I remember about him not telling me about his girlfriend. I then kick the back of his seat and it makes him turn around.

"What now Av?"

"Kelly's your girlfriend and you didn't tell me. You have been with her for months and didn't tell me. Until just now, Melina told me. And,"

"Ava, you can stop now. I'm sorry I didn't tell you and,"

"You didn't tell me either man!"

Ted interrupted him and I turn to face him.

"Why must he tell his best friend first when he have a sister?"

"Because I'm always with him and we're guys!"

"I'm always with him too!"

"But I can understand him more! I'm his best friend and we're guys!"

"I can understand guys too, especially my brother! And i don't care if you're both guys!"

"Like do you even have a boyfriend right now?!"

"Of course she does, right Ava?"

Kelly answered for me before I could scream back. I'm just lost for words as every eyes are at me.

"Well, yes! His name is Chad and he's sweet. UNLIKE YOU!"

I push Ted back and sit back, crossing my arms.

"You don't even tell me Chad is your boyfriend! I thought he's just your best friend!"

"He's not anymore. Can we just get back to the hotel now?!"

I scream and Randy started driving. Kelly just watch her front while talking to Randy while me and Ted exchange glares. Right at that second i know that Ted is my worst arch enemy ever.

* * *

I kissed Randy's cheek and hug Kelly before walking to my room. But before that, of course I have to roll my eyes at Ted first.

"Goodnight!"

I wished them, except for Ted. Ted and Randy's room is just a floor above mine while Kelly is another 5 floors. Cody's room is just beside mine and I'm sharing the room with no one.

"Gosh, I'm tired."

I whined to myself as I slumped on the bed. There's two but I only take the one that have a bedside table. I then check out for my phone in my bag and pockets but, it's not anywhere there. I then take my card and run out of the room, heading to the elevator and to Randy's room.

"Ran, open up! Randy!"

I hissed and that jerk is seen on the door. He hold the door while I run passed him, bumping onto his shoulder. I then ransack Randy's bag and found my phone. I hug it and Ted chuckles.

"What are you laughing at?"

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BAG?!"

Randy shouted from the bathroom's doorway. My eyes almost bulged out and I take a gulp of my saliva.

"I,"

"I dared her to do it Ran, it was nothing right?"

Ted make up a reason and I turn to him.

"No, it's not a problem. Now who'll clean it up?!"

"I'll do it."

"Good and it better be clean after my bath!"

He ordered and got back into the bathroom. I then started to clean up Randy's things and that jerk helped me with it.

"Why did you lie to him?"

"Because I wanted to."

"Come on, better reasons?"

"No, there's none. You better go now, it's late."

"Fine, jerko."

I uttered and walk out of the room, leaving him with the mess.


	3. Cut The Drama

The next morning, I packed my bag to leave in the afternoon. I'm leaving home with Randy and Kelly is coming with us as we live in the same neighborhood. After having breakfast with the Bella's, Eve and Kelly, I got my bag and went down to meet Randy.

"Oh my god."

I whispered as I saw that jerk in Randy's car and on the driver seat. Randy and Kelly is nowhere to be seen either. Without even thinking much, I just rush to my brother's car and throw my bags at the boot. I got into the back seat and close the door.

"Why are you even here?"

"I'm driving this car back to Tampa and Randy is driving Kelly's car with her."

"So, you're saying that you're driving this car with me all alone, just us two?"

"Why? You love it?"

"Love it? I loathe it and you're seriously saying that just us two?"

He nodded slightly and I try to open the door of the car but it's locked. I turn back to the jerk and kick his seat.

"Unlock the door now!"

"No I won't."

"You will or I'll be calling Randy!"

"He's driving."

"Kelly will help him pick it up!"

"Nah, she's too busy complimenting herself."

"JUST UNLOCK THE DOOR WILL YOU?!"

"Hey guys!"

The front door was opened and Cody got in. He grins at me and handed over a bag of junk food.

"Are you coming with us Cody?"

"Of course. Randy wouldn't leave you two alone or you'll be at the hospital by now."

"Good joke Codes."

Ted chuckles and clash knuckles with his best friend. I then kick his seat again.

"Why aren't you driving?!"

"I'm not the boss of you!"

"But you are sitting in my brother's car right now!"

"He is also my best friend!"

"I am his biological sister in here!"

"He let me drive this so i can drive anytime I want to!"

"But I'm his sister and this is my car too! And I'm ordering you to drive now!"

"Hello! I'm a wrestler not a driver for Ava Orton over here!"

"Ted can you just drive it now!"

Cody shouted in front of me, for the first time, and both of us turn to him. Ted just sigh and started to drive while I just sit back and read my book. Cody, he just listen to his MP3 silently.

* * *

4 hours have passed and both of the guys are eating the junk food that Cody have brought along with them. They were too into their food that they don't even remember about me.

"Why is this car so quiet?"

"Because Ava is not here to shout at me."

"Oh god, where's Ava?!"

"I don't care about her."

Ted commented and Cody turn around, seeing me with my eyes closed.

"Aw...."

"What is behind there to be aw-ed Codes?"

Ted then turn around and aw-ed too, seeing me sleeping and snoring lightly. A smile crept up his face, just like Cody. Ted then come back to his senses and hit his friend's shoulder.

"What's wrong with you? It's still her alright! Ava Orton, the girl who loves to shout at me, your best friend!"

"Well, I think that she's cute. Quite cute."

Cody said and turn to Ted. Ted's face reaction is full of shock.

"Dude, she got a boyfriend and Randy is her brother! Are you insane or out of your mind? Plus, she hates me."

"Alright, I get that she got a boyfriend, Randy's sister and she hates you. But why does she hate you?!"

I moved my hand slightly and drop my book down. Cody spotted it and pick it up while waiting for Ted's answer. He then face Ted and hit his hand to get his attention.

"I don't know!"

"Well, you should have asked her rather then started an argument after this!"

"Does that book answer your question Codes?"

Ted pointed to the book and Cody turn the book around to read it's title.

"How to deal with guys that you hate the most? What the?"

Cody look at Ted who is astonished just as he is. Ted then shook his head and grab that book from Cody's hand. He then try to shake off his mind.

"Ted, you alright?"

"Yeah I am."

Ted nodded slightly and continue driving till we reach Tampa, my hometown. Plus, it's a good thing that we live in the same neighborhood but Cody is going to be dropped off first. Then me and Ted will send the car back to Randy's place as they live side by side.

* * *

I woke up and rub my eyes to make my eyesight clearer. All I can see is Ted sitting on the driver seat holding the steering wheel but he's not driving. I then notice that Cody's not in.

"Where's Cody?"

"I send him home already."

"Why can't you send me first?!"

"Because you're sleeping and he can't take his bladder any longer."

"Fine!"

I snatch my bag and open the door but Ted hold my wrist back.

"Excuse me?"

"No, you're not excuse until you tell me why you hate me so much."

He then showed my book and I try to grab it. He keeps on holding it further and it keeps me frustrated everytime.

"You're not that dumb DiBiase unless, you are."

"Ava, I really don't understand why you can't stand me."

"You know what, I just hate you and that's why."

Without thinking more I just grab my book back and freed my wrist. Sticking my tongue out to him, I then slam the door on his face.

* * *

The next night, I called Randy and Kelly for dinner. But then, Randy mentioned about Cody and Ted. To make it more worst, Kelly mentioned about Chad. Like it or not, I'll have to invite Chad along for dinner. The dinner will start at 7pm but I asked Chad to come at 6pm. The door was heard and I ran to it opening the door.

"Hey Ch- Ted and Cody? What are you two doing here? It's only 6.15pm."

"We decided to come earlier and help you cooked."

Ted answered and I sigh.

"Alright, come on in."

"Hey Ava!"

Chad then run into them and hug me. He then hold my shoulder and turn to face Ted and Cody.

"Who are they?"

"This is Cody and here's Ted."

"Oh hey, nice to meet you guys."

The three shook hands and got inside with me. I sigh and pull Chad to my garden in a quick.

"Why did you come late?!"

I hissed to him as soon as we reach in there.

"You know how my girlfriend is when she's all fired up?"

"God, is it about Miranda again? I told you to break up with her but you're just so- urhg! Forget that and right now, just act like you're my boyfriend. And pretend that I'm your Miranda. Alright?"

"What's with the drama?"

"I hate Ted and I will do anything to win against him!"

"You hate Ted and you invite him here?"

"Well, he's a _best friend_ of my brother and I hate him. We fight and he suddenly went up asking if I have a boyfriend and Kelly, Randy's girlfriend said of course I do. And then, you came up my mind so I told them that you're my boyfriend."

"What about Randy?"

"He don't even have a clue that I'm lying to him. Cool right?"

"Av, Randy's here!"

Ted shouted to us and Chad shouted back. I just cross my arms and sit against the tree.

"You'll be fine and everything will be fine Ava. Just relax."

"How can I? Ted is the worst arch enemy ever."

"Can you explain why you hate him at first?"

"Well, it was high school and he was the new kid. I was the good and not so popular kid ever until he came up. He just kissed me out of a sudden and my world just turns around. Everyone in school have been teasing me and mocking me saying that I'm all, Teddy's girlfriend and everything. Since I'm an Orton they all thinks that me and Ted have a thing for each other which is wrong."

"You're grudging on him because of that? Just that?"

"Yeah, that's it."

"Maybe Av, he have a thing for you but you just don't get it at that time. And right now, he's back and he don't know that he still likes you that's why you two are fighting right?"

"We do fight everytime."

"Don't you want it to end any sooner?"

"Nope, not at all."

I then get up and pull him into the house.

* * *

Chad and Kelly helped me with dinner and it's already served on the table. Now I'm sitting in between Chad and Kelly, in front of that jerk.

"Well, dinner's ready."

Kelly break the silence and smile at everyone.

"Let's eat then."

Randy followed after her and I turn to Chad before eating.

"Anyway Chad, how long have you been with Ava?"

Ted suddenly questioned Chad and I stop chewing my food. My eyes focused on Chad as he answered it normally.

"Just a few months back."

"4 months."

I added after him before Ted said anything.

"How did it started? I thought you and Ava are just friends."

"Randy we may look as friends but,"

"Ava didn't want it to let the cat out of the bag. Right Av?"

Chad interrupted and I just nodded. In front of me, I could see Ted smirking at me.

"So what nicknames do you have for each other?"

Kelly asked me.

"I called him Chad, in front of people."

"What about behind the people?"

Cody pressured me.

"Baby?"

"That's gross."

Ted commented and I kick his leg. He then kick mine back and it continues till Kelly's leg was kicked.

"Ouch! Randy did you kick my leg?!"

"No, I was eating Kel."

"Well, it must be you since you're sitting right in front of me."

"It can be Ted or Ava or Cody or Chad!"

"Randy, you're sick."

Kelly's words stop our leg fight but instead the exchanging glares started. After dinner, Chad went off as he have to meet Miranda but lied that he have some family plans. I then do the dishes with Kelly at the kitchen. I was laughing with Kelly when that jerk walk in.

"Kelly, I'll help her up. You can go and rest your legs."

"Thanks Teddy, anyway Randy's kick is pretty much hurting than i thought."

She told us before leaving. Ted then handed to me a plate and I snatch it off his hand.

"You and Chad are best friends huh?"

"No we're not. We're more than that."

"Like he's your fake boyfriend."

"How did you know that?"

"You should watch around before talking with your best friend."

"Whatever. If you want to tell Randy, go ahead. I don't care."

"I'm not telling him this but I just wanted to know why you hate me so much. I can take the truth Ava."

He touch my hand and I pull it away after a few seconds.

"You, remember high school times when you were having fun being the new kid. Well, you accidentally kissed a girl and ruin her lifetime in high school where it's all about teens life. You don't even bother to said sorry, but you just went around the school leaving that girl miserable being mocked and teased and bullied. That must have sounds cool to a DiBiase jerko right?"

I turn to face him after washing my hand.

"I hate you and I will always keep that in mind. Jerk."

I uttered and sprinkled the water on his face before leaving him. Ted then wipe the water from his face and sigh.

"How can the girl who i love so much could hate me back so much?"

He whispered and left the house.


	4. Cody Rhodes

It have been a few days in Tampa and now I'm at Hershey, Pennsylvania. It's night time and I'm waiting for Randy to call me. I don't even care about having a room service when i am resting my eyes while wearing an eye mask. I then heard the door open and the person don't even knock, so I'm guessing it must be one of those chamber maids.

"Thank god you came. FYI, i a new towel and please bring me a glass of water I'm so thirsty."

"I'm not the boss of you Ava."

I then open up my eye mask and stare at the one and only, Cody Rhodes.

"What are you doing here?"

Both of us asked each other at the same time. I then stand up from the bed and toss my eye mask aside.

"This is my room."

"Weird because this is my room too."

"Awkward."

I whispered.

"But it's no big deal right? I mean you have a bed and I have mine. We'll just stick to what's ours alright?"

I make a deal with him and he nodded while grinning at me.

"It's a deal. And, luckily Ted's room is just beside ours."

"What did you said?"

"Ted's and Randy's room is beside ours Ava."

"Alright, I guess he won't be here every second right?"

Before Cody could answer, the door is knocked. Cody open it slowly and Ted walk into the room, making me speechless.

"He's not going to stay here any longer of course."

I fake a smile to Cody and cover myself with the blanket. Under the covers, I keep on texting Melina telling her how annoying the guys are. Well, it's only Ted that annoys me actually.

* * *

I woke up in the morning finding Cody still sleeping. I figured out that he's still sleepy, I just get my bath and went out for breakfast. I called Kelly and Melina making a plan to meet at the restaurant that's nearby. I drive there and eventually saw them sitting with another woman. I approach them and sits down next to the woman.

"Hey guys and,"

"Bonjour!"

"Oh my god, Maryse? It's really you right? I mean, seriously?"

"Yes, I'm back. It is really that unreal?"

"Well, yeah. I mean you're wow, back!"

"Ava Orton, love to meet you. Be sexy!"

"Maryse Ouellet, it's so great to meet you. And I don't do sexy things."

"It's alright, it's my thing anyway."

She chuckles and ordered our meals.

"There's Mickie!"

Kelly exclaimed and wave her hand. I turn around and saw her with John.

"They're together?"

"Yes. Don't you know?"

"No?"

I answered and turn back around, sitting appropriately. Mickie then reach to our table with John by her side.

"Hey guys, hey Ava and Ryse, I miss you."

They get a hug and Maryse sit back down.

"You're joining us?"

"I'm with John, some other time alright?"

"Sure. I'm free anytime."

Maryse replied and Mickie walk away after waving to us. We continue eating and talking. In the process, they knew more about me and I know more about them.

* * *

Monday Night Raw is starting and I got out of Maryse's car as she wanted to give me a ride. Layla and Michelle joined us and we're almost friends. After spending time in the Divas locker room for quite sometime, I went out to meet Randy. It's his match up next so I wanted to wish him luck.

"Hey Ran- what in the world? I'll wait outside."

I saw Cody changing in there and decided to walk out again. I sigh after a few minutes waiting. Ted then walk to the locker room and noticed me waiting while sitting on a crate.

"Who are you waiting for?"

I jump a little and fall from the crate but Ted catches me from falling. I then get back on my feet and lean against the crate, embarrassed a little.

"I'm sorry if i did startle you."

"It's so great hearing you to say the word sorry but I guess it's just for the wrong thing."

"Why should i say sorry to you for your ruined high school time? It's not my fault Ava."

"It is! And now, you won't even admit it. You're so, urhg!"

I bumped onto his shoulder as I walked away. Cody who saw the whole thing then followed me out of the arena and search for me.

"Ava? Ava! Come out Av! Ava!"

"I'm here Codes!"

I shouted and he search for me again.

"Where?"

"Above your head!"

I shouted again and he faced up. I am sitting on a branch of a tree while swinging my legs. Cody's face is filled with astonishment.

"Ava! Get down, you'll fall! Av, please get down now!"

"I won't just, stop shouting and panicking will you?"

"Ava, you will hurt yourself. Please get down?"

"Fine."

I jump down and Cody catch me in his arms. Our eyes met and I think our heads are getting way too near right now.

"You can put me down now."

I whispered and he did. I then bit my bottom lip and saw him blushing a little.

"You're blushing."

I told him and giggle.

"Let's get in, my match will come anytime soon."

He said and we walk back into the arena together. I wave to him and walk back to the divas locker room. I'm all alone in there so I won't be bothered.

* * *

The night ends and I have to meet Mr McMahon to talk about my status in the company. I have to get in the action immediately or I'll be wasting my contract. After talking to him how my debut will go, I search for Randy, Maryse and everyone but no one's anywhere in there.

"How am i going get back now?"

I sigh and walk out of the arena. The clouds are getting darker and it begin to rain. I pull my hoodie and covered my head. I continue walking back when I hear a voice calling my name from behind. He got out from his car with an umbrella, running towards me.

"Get into my car."

"Why would you want to help me?"

"Because I, want to. You're my best friend's sister remember?"

"I'll just walk back, you can just drive and leave me here."

I said and turn around to walk away but no, he stop me. Pulling my wrist to his car, I can't fight back but I get into his car instead. Ted gets in too and I look at him.

"What's wrong with you? I told you that I don't need your ride!"

"Can't you just thanked me and get over it?"

"No!"

I shouted at his face and we are now face to face. I then look away after a minute, keeping the whole car silent. Ted drives without even talking to me. I then noticed that he's parking his at a McDonald parking lot.

"What are you doing here?! We're suppose to be back at the hotel!"

"You are, I'm not. I wanted to get something to eat first. Either you stay in the car locked up or follow me and have dinner."

"I am so not going to have dinner with you!"

* * *

That was 15 minutes before, I'm yelling like a kid. But right now, I'm a brat, crossing my arms with a pissed off look on my face. Ted ordered me a meal just like his but all i did was stare into space.

"Av, just eat it. Nobody is back at the hotel, everyone left."

"How do you know that?"

"Randy and Cody asked me about going to the club just now but I have to stayed back to do some things. I didn't know you were staying back too or I could have wait for you."

"You could have wait for me? I mean, really DiBiase? Do you really want to drive back with me?"

"Why not? You could always be the best company just like Cody, but you're more of a screamer."

I chuckles and bit my bottom lip lightly.

"Thanks. I never thought I'd said that but it's, can you just say welcome and forget about it?"

"You're welcome?"

"Good. Cause' I don't really want to have any kind of relationships with you."

"What kind of relationships again?"

"I don't know. Friendship, family-ships, whatever words that have ships behind it."

"You only talk crap when you're nervous Av."

"What are you saying? Nervous? I'm not nervous. Maybe you're the one with the nervous problem."

"Seriously."

"Fine, I'll stop talking. But don't make me start talking again because I don't want to talk with you. I only scream when I'm with you so, just shut me up please!"

Ted's lips then caught mine and it definitely shut me up.


	5. Secret Shared

We drive back to the hotel still with the awkward silence. I got out from his car and we just followed each other, walking to the same lobby, same elevator, same level and same door. Before stepping into the room, I turn to him and he did the same, facing me.

"I had a great night with you and thank you for everything. It's, do you want to come in? I mean, being alone always freaks me out. Especially when we're at the highest floor."

"Sure."

"Come in."

He walk in after me and closed the door. I open up my hoodie and toss it away, not seeing where I toss it.

"Love the smell."

"Excuse me?"

I turn around and see him holding onto my hoodie. I take it away in an instance and throw it on my bed.

"It didn't exactly hit your face right?"

"It did."

"I'm so sorry. Just, wait a sec I'm going to have my bath."

"Yeah, sure. I'll wait."

I nodded slightly and lightly closed the door of the bathroom. After a long time taking my bath, I walk out in my tank top and shorts.

"Cody's laptop?"

"Yeah, we kind of share it."

"Cool, so cool."

"You never share things with your best friends?"

"No, Chad's the only friend I got in Tampa. The others are away."

"Ouch, that bites. But you have us, I mean, Cody and the others. I'm also here for you to argue with."

I chuckle a little and sit across of him. Ted then put his laptop away and sits on the bed, facing me too.

"Actually, I don't really want to argue with you."

"Then why do you?"

"Because, I can't forget how I was bullied back then."

"Ava, I didn't mean to get you bullied or embarrassed. I just wanted to tell you something."

"You tell people things with words, not a kiss. And that's the thing that makes me hate you so much."

"You don't understand me."

"I know. I can't even understand why would you kissed me. I was only in high school and I was most likely the brainiac."

"A nerd you meant."

"You don't really have to say the word."

"I know."

"Then why did you?"

"Because I want to."

"Real reason?"

"Av, you're starting an argument."

"I'm not Teddy."

"Don't you go calling me Teddy. I haven't been called that since I was 10. Believe me, it's miserable."

"Well then, Teddy I'm just talking. Not starting an argument here!"

"You just did."

"Alright fine. This is so not going anywhere. Let's just forget about it and play a game of truth and dare. I'll start with truth and you dare. How's that?"

"Why must I get the dare first?"

"Because you already asked me to tell me the truth. Common sense?"

"Alright, fine."

"You go first."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Sapphire."

"Your turn."

"I dared you to shout that you love me, with my full name, across the hallway. Right now."

"Av, come on! Other choices?"

"Nope. Now get up."

I push him out of the room and watch him.

"I LOVE AVA ORTON!"

Ted then run into the room, passing through me who is laughing away. I close the door and sits down on the floor, leaning against the door. My laugh just can't be stop even when Ted is staring at me.

"Av, get up! Please stop laughing, it's so, creepy."

"Really Teddy? You should have seen the part when you said my name!"

I laugh and sit back on my bed, facing him. Ted is watching me, a grin slowly creeping up on his face. I soon realized it and wipe the tear, beginning to stop laughing slowly. And then it happens, Ted's hand touch mine's and our eyes staring into each others.

"Ava, I,"

His breathe is heard and I could feel his nervousness. And hate to admit it but his eyes is the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. Truth to be told, I'm in love with his eyes.

"I've always-"

"Hey Ava, and Ted."

Cody suddenly walk into the room and our hands were separated. Ted get up from Cody's bed and I just try to act normally.

"Wow, you two survived. That's a great progress."

Cody commented as soon as Ted is out of the room. I just shrug and lie on my bed, under my covers. My eyes just can't be close and I fell asleep after moments thinking of that jerk.

* * *

"Wake up, wake up Ava!"

"Av, wake up!"

"AVA ASHLYNN ORTON!"

Randy's voice could be heard last. Kelly was the first while Cody's on the second place. I rub my eyes and take a glance on the clock. My vision is still blur and before I could see it, someone block my view.

"It's 10am already sleepyhead."

Ted's voice arouse and I finally recognize him and his body. Without any thinking, I just take a pillow and throw it at him.

"What's wrong with you guys? It's only 10am and I can get up on my own."

"But we have great news for you!"

"Real awesome major news!"

Kelly added after Randy.

"What is it?"

"You're going to be in the show next week."

Ted announced and I hold my breathe. I can't believe it, I thought Mr McMahon told me that I can be in by the next few weeks but next week, it's early and unexpected.

"Really?"

"Yes!"

All of them shout except for Ted. He just grin at me and walk out. I just watch him and let out a sigh.

* * *

After the long shopping with Kelly, Cody and Randy we drive into a restaurant for a dinner but Kelly and Randy have to get back. So, it's only up to Cody and me. We got into the restaurant and get a two seat table. Cody and I have a slight talk before and after ordering our foods.

"Anyway, how's you and Ted?"

"We're fine. Perfectly fine, only for this time."

"It's good to see you two together. Not screaming or shouting and arguing."

"Thanks. I mean, really thanks."

"It's no problem. And, I hope you like being in the show next week."

"What do you mean? I love it!"

"Awesome that you love it. It was a great deal."

"What deal?"

"I make a deal with Mr McMahon to get you in the show fast and he make it next week."

"Thanks Cody. I never really thought that you'd do that for me."

"It's alright. It was nothing though."

I chuckle a little and slowly, our conversation deepens.

"So, how's Chad?"

"Chad? He's fine."

"You and him still together?"

"Yeah, totally... I think."

"Hey, what''s wrong?"

"Can you not tell anyone about it if I tell you this?"

"Sure, I can keep secrets."

"Me and Chad, we're not really in a relationship. He's just my best friend."

"You lied?"

"Yes, I have to. Ted got me stuck in the middle of the conversation. Promise me you won't tell anyone? Not even Ted or Randy."

"Alright, it's all mine."

"You know, you're such a great friend do you know that?"

"Not until you told me."

"You're a great friend Cody, you're mine great friend."

I told him and hold his hand. Our smiles facing each other got someone hurt from outside of the restaurant and he ran back to the hotel. We keep our talk alive to not be awkwardly silent.


	6. He Saved Me

The next day, we all got ready to leave for Baltimore, Maryland. Randy, Kelly and Cody are leaving after me so I'll have to drive there with Melina and also the Bella's. We had a great time together till we finally reach the hotel.

"That was an awesome ride with you guys! I love it!"

"We do too. Maybe we could go with Maryse up next?"

"I'm not sure about that Brie and Nikki. Randy just can't let it loose."

"Oh, it's alright then. Maryse can ride your car!"

We did our handshake and keep that plan in mind. I get my room and it's the same level as Melina's.

"Bye Mel! Take care!"

"You too Av!"

We both shouted before closing our door. I threw my bag aside and decided to go for a walk outside. I changed into my other clothes as it's quite chilly outside. I wear along my cardigan just in case I'll catch a flu. No one walks around the place as it's night time and everyone thought that there's a history here. I walked a little further, as I feel the breeze blowing my hair lightly. I kind of feeling that somebody is following me and turn around before knowing that I'd be pull and forced by the man.

"Let me go! Who the hell are you!?"

I tried kicking but it's no use. All my moves seems useless to the man's strength. I keep on screaming until he covers my mouth. Just as he push me down into a dark place, somebody pull him back and I get up in a hurry. I ran away from the place and run back to my room. Still in tears, I stayed up late for the night, thinking about what could have happen to me if the guy didn't come to rescue me.

"If i ever meet that guy, I'll love him with all my heart."

I whispered under my breathe and the door fly open.

"Hey Ava!"

I turn around and saw Kelly on the doorway. Randy is beside her and I quickly wipe away my tears. I try to smiled and they walk in. Their smiles change to frowns as they already notice that I'm crying.

"Av, what happened?"

"Nothing Randy. It's just the dust."

"Aw, you can't lie to your big brother Av. Come on, just tell us."

Kelly told me and hold my hands tight. Randy look at me sternly as if, he really wants to know what happened.

"I was almost kidnapped by a guy?"

"WHAT?!"

Randy blasted and get up from the bed. I close my eyes and bit my bottom lip, scared if he would go berserk. Kelly then hold my shoulder, protecting me from Randy's anger.

"Ava, how could that happened?"

"I was just taking some fresh air outside and the man just grab my hair and pull me to this dark eerie place. And, someone saved me."

"Is a guy?"

"Of course it is Kelly."

I answered and she stroke my hair slowly. Randy then sits beside me and hug me tight.

"Ava, please take care of yourself. I don't know how I'll live without you."

"I'm sorry Randy. I didn't know that it would happen."

"Have you tell Chad about it?"

"No. We broke up hours ago. I couldn't just get back with him and tell him about this Ran. I mean, we're still best friends but we just can't work out being in a relationship. I hope you understand that."

I told him and he nodded slightly.

"And now you're single?"

I nodded to Kelly while smiling. I wipe the stains of my tears away and let out a chuckle.

"Don't you get scared of the incident Ava?"

"Of course I am Randy. I mean, it was harsh and I kind of have a bruised on my ankle."

"I'll handle that!"

Kelly get her first aid kit and handle with my bruise. Randy just smiled as I watch him, watching Kelly. I hit his shoulder and roll my eyes.

"So, aren't you going to get a new guy?"

"A new guy? Not at all Randy. I still want to be alone."

"And what happens when you're alone?"

"It was an accident. It won't happen again, I promise."

"Ava, this is not only about you. It's also about me and my responsibility. If I can't take care of you, you'll have to,"

"Randy, she can take care of herself. Trust her."

Kelly interrupted him and a small smile crept up my face. Randy's face expression is still showing that he's thinking and I kind of have an anxious feeling deep down.

"Alright. But if anything else goes wrong, you'll be send by home to live with mom and dad. No more your own house."

"What?!"

"Ava..."

"Alright. I can take that, even if I'm single."

"You need to get a guy who loves you and the one who can protect you too."

"I'm sure I can protect myself Ran."

"Sure. If that's a challenge."

"That is a challenge big brother."

Kelly watch as we keep our tensions rising.

* * *

For the next few days, my life have been miserable. Randy have talk me up to all the single superstars in the roster but I just treat them all as friends. It's a pretty good thing that Ted and Cody is not in the list or they'll be the first two to be killed. I sigh as I sit alone at a restaurant, drinking up my smoothie.

"Need a company?"

Ted came and I nodded slightly to him.

"How did you get here?"

I asked him, forgetting that i was daydreaming a few moments ago. I turn to face him instead of looking out of the window. Ted just chuckle and shrug.

"I was just walking around when I saw you in here."

"You're alone?"

"Who would I be with?"

"Cody, Randy... Anyone."

"I'm alone right now. What are you doing here alone?"

"Just slacking. I got bored at the hotel."

"Well, I was thinking of working out later on. Want to come along?"

"Why would I?"

"Because if you wanted to be in the company you must maintain your body."

"You're such a know it all."

"I know that. So, you're coming?"

"A work out won't hurt me right?"

"Of course not."

"Alright, I'll go."

"Cool. Anyway, I've heard about Randy picking out guys for you."

"Well, yeah but I just don't like them."

"He knows about Chad?"

"No but I told him that we broke up but we're still best friends."

"Great lie."

"Thank you."

"Why did Randy planned to do the matchmaking thing for you?"

"Because of an incident."

"What incident?"

"I almost got kidnapped by this guy and another guy saved my life."

"Wow? That was so lucky of you."

"I know. I wished I could repay that guy and meet him somehow."

"And what will you do if you meet him?"

"I'll make him my boyfriend and he can take care of me all the time."

"Even if he's an old man?"

"Get real! Of course he's not old! That man is so strong, he got abs alright!"

"You saw him?"

"No but I did saw his T-shirt, it's almost like Legacy's. He must be a fan of yours Teddy."

"Stop calling me Teddy!"

"Sorry, it was an accident."

"But never said it again."

"Sure, i guess."

I show him a smirk as we begin bonding. Our friendship is blooming and I'd never thought he'd be an almost best friend of mine. I mean, we always fight and things but this things that's happening, it seems so unreal.

* * *

I meet up with Cody at night as he told me that he wanted us to meet. I got into my clothes after a long hot bath. My first ever gym time with Ted is a mess. He keeps on forcing me to work out without a break when he can sits around, drinking!

"Ava?"

A knock on the door and Cody's voice cut my thoughts completely. I went ahead and open the door, following him out after getting my phone and room key.

"What did you do just now?"

"Practically nothing until that jerk showed up."

"That jerk?"

"Ted. He asked me if i wanted to tag along with him to the gym and gosh, he's a drag."

"He's still the same Ted."

"He sure is."

We keep on talking while walking on the park nearby. Cody then found a bench for us and we sit there while looking out to the pond.

"So, how's your day Codes?"

"It was fine, perfect."

"God, it's chilly here."

"Here."

Cody then wrap my body with his jacket and I smiled at him.

"Thanks a lot."

"You wouldn't want to catch a cold Av. Anyway, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Does Randy knows about you and Chad already?"

"I told him that we already broke up."

"Oh. That was,"

"Quick right, I know. Randy don't even asked a thing about Chad."

"But, will he be alright if we're together?"

Cody hold my hands. I turn to face him immediately as I thought I heard him wrong.

"What did you said? Us? Together?"

"I like you Ava and I don't know how to say it. Since the first time when I look at you, you're just beautiful."

"Cody, I,"

My tongue twisted. I don't know what to answer him, nothing in mind. Not even a word to say to him. I can't just leave him here. He'll thought that I'm a jerk. But saying no will hurt him while I'll be suffering myself. Should I care about myself or my best friend, who I thought is?

"Cody, I've really set my heart on the guy who saved me the other day. I'm sorry."

"I understand."

"Can we go back now? It's late."

"Sure."

He whispered and we slowly walk back to the hotel. We finally reach in front of my room door and I stood at the doorway. I passed him back his jacket and show him a small smile.

"Goodnight."

I then left a peck on his cheek. I take a look his face for a second before going inside the room. My heart is beating faster that second as I lean onto the door.

"I love you Ava."

I heard his voice and then his footsteps. I cried, not knowing what to do. I'm confused between caring about his feelings or my own. Cody is my best friend and nothing can change that. Ted, he's my... best friend too.


	7. What A White Lie

Cody walk into the room that he shares with Ted. Ted saw the moodiness of his friend and threw a pen to him. Cody just give him a death glare and with that, Ted knew something's already wrong. Each of them sits on their bed and Ted turn to face his best friend.

"What's wrong Codes? Lose a girlfriend?"

"Yes."

"You actually have a girlfriend?!"

"No but I did asked Ava out but she, i don't know."

"What did she said?"

"Ava wanted the man who saved her to be her guy. The one who could,"

Ted then went through his thoughts. Cody have been talking and slap his friend's back as soon as he realize that. Ted then just look at his friend, absent-mindedly.

"What?"

"Have you been listening to me?!"

"Yes and I've got a plan for you."

"What is it?"

"Why don't you wear this T-Shirt and tell her that you're the one that saved her. How's that?!"

"Do you want me to be murder by Randy or what?"

"Nobody will know this. It's _only_ us both. How's that?!"

"Fine."

They clash knuckles and the plan was _planned_.

* * *

It was Sunday night and I am brushing my hair while listening to my MP3 when the door is knock. I just sigh and brush my hair a little more before opening it. Right in front of my eyes is Cody and that shirt...

"You were the one all along?"

Cody nodded slightly. I then hug him, out of my happiness.

"Cody, I'm sorry."

"It's alright, I love you."

He whispered in my ear and a tear drop to my cheek.

Cody and I are together right now and Randy knew about us.

* * *

Actually everyone already knew about us. But the thing that they didn't know is that, why can't I just tell Cody that I love him. I've never said it before to him and he never cared about that as he knew that I love him too deep inside.

"Ava, earth to Ava!"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Are you ready? The show is going to start soon."

"I'm ready since just now Kelly, I was waiting for you."

"Sorry, now let's go."

"Sure."

I grab my bag and walk out of the room with Kelly. I met Cody in his car and sits beside him while Ted sits behind us. I kissed his cheek and toss my bag to Ted.

"Hey! Watch what you're throwing!"

"Sorry Ted, I wasn't watching."

"Well, then I'll have to see what do you have in here."

"In what?"

I turn around and saw him snooping through my bag.

"TED!"

I scream and try to grab my bag back. He's such a dumb ass and it already drives me insane. Cody try his best to ignore us and continue driving. Without warning then Ted pull me behind and I got behind. I continue hitting him till Cody shout his lungs out for us to stop.

"Can you guys just stop it!"

I give Ted another punch and show him a glare before taking my bag back. He just shook his head and watch me for the whole time.

"Can you stop looking at me?"

"Why can't I?"

"Because, it's really annoying me."

"You're just making an excuse."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are."

"Cody!"

Cody just sigh and I cross my arms. Ted chuckles as I did that and continue watching me. I just take out my book and read it till we reach at the arena. Cody's car stop and I got down from the car along with both of the guys. I snatch my bag and wait for Cody.

"Let's go."

He hold my waist as Ted walk beside me. Cody sent me till the Divas locker room and I kissed his cheek. Ted stood still beside him, frowning.

"Nothing for me?"

"Ted, unless you need a slap I'll give it to you."

"I meant, a hug or a kiss?"

Cody elbowed him a little and I hit his arm.

"Not even in your dream."

I blow him a kiss and walk inside the room. Cody then hit his friend again.

"You do know that I was just kidding right?"

"It was so, she's mine!"

"I wouldn't give you the plan if I like her right?"

"But, just stop joking like that. It's freaking me out."

"In what way?"

Ted then take a gulp of water from his bottle as he walk.

"I don't know. Maybe it's like a hint showing that you _like_ her."

All the water from Ted's mouth was sprayed out and he cough. Cody help up his friend and Ted laughs as soon as he could.

"Who in the world would fall in love with that kind of girl?!"

Cody then show him a glare and Ted look at him, still grinning. After minutes, he remembered that Cody did fall in love with her.

"You?"

Cody then fake a laugh and they both continue walking.

* * *

I got ready for my debut on Raw tonight. I change into my white ruffles top with a black denim shorts. After wearing my white lace high boots, I get ready to hit the ring. Maryse hit Melina with her French Kiss and went backstage. I then take a deep breathe before hearing my song, Alejandro the FL Studio Instrumental.

"I can do it."

I whispered and walk out. I got in the ring and help Melina up, showing her a smile. Just then, that smile of mine turn into a smirk and I hit her with my Aver After, a heel kick. I then let out an evil laugh before walking backstage.

"Ava!"

Before I could look up, I already found Cody hugging me.

"I can't breathe here!"

I try squealing and he let go of me. I chuckles and he hold both of my hands.

"You were great out there. Eventhough it was short, I mean walking out there is already a brave thing to do."

"Thanks honey."

I then lean against his chest, feeling relaxed. Being with the guy who saved my life is so, peaceful. It's like you don't even have to care about the world.

"I'd never know what would have happened to me, if you weren't there."

Cody sigh, can't stop feeling the guiltiness running down his body. He can't believe he would have the heart to lie to Ava herself. Cody loves her but, she will only take him as a best friend if he's not lying. Thanks to Ted for giving him the idea to lie.


	8. Feelings Happened

Ted watches as I lean against Cody's chest. He wish he could replace Cody at that time but it will never happen. Not in his dream, never in his life. Ava hates him and everyone knew that. The only time they'll not argue are the time when they're both alone but still, there are no signs of possibility that she could like him back. A hand which patted on Ted's shoulder shocked him.

"Ted, what are you're doing?"

"Nothing Maryse."

He answered as he walks away. Maryse, like everyone know, will never take a 'no' for an answer. She will follow and stalk the person forever to know the truth. And the good thing about her is that, she'll keep the truth safe and sound.

"Ted, I know that voice of yours. You seem frustrated."

"Maryse, buzz off."

"Never. Until you tell me everything. What is it?"

"How do you say in French if I love Ava?"

"Ted aime Ava. _( Ted love Ava. )"_

Ted then sigh and lean against the wall as Maryse figured it out.

"Ted aime Ava... WHAT?! How can you? I mean, elle est la petite amie de Cody! _( She is Cody's girlfriend! )"_

"I know."

"What do you mean you know?!"

"It's complicated Maryse. I don't even know what to do myself."

"Je suis désolé que je ne peux pas vous aider Ted. _( I'm sorry that I can't help you Ted. )_"

"It's alright Maryse. And please, don't tell anyone about this."

"Certain. _( Sure. )_"

Ted then walk away, sorrowfully. Maryse watches as her fellow friend walks away. She felt sorry for him and thought that Ava is stupid to not know that deep inside that Ted loves her. But too bad, Ava have fallen for Ted's best friend, Cody.

* * *

I drive alone to the next state for the show after spending in Baltimore for another 2 days. The others have gone first as I overslept the other night. I just unpack my things and decided to stay in the room for the rest of the night. I haven't seen my roomie yet, eventhough there's a bag on the other bed. I then turn on my laptop and surf the net. Turning the music, loud and clear I sing along to it.

"_You're my special little lady_

_The one that makes me crazy_

_Of all the girls I've ever known_

_It's you, it's you_

_My favorite, my favorite, my favorite_

_My favorite girl, my favorite girl_

_You're always going out your way_

_To impress there Mr. Wrongs_

_But if I ever know you'd get like this_

_I'll take you as you are_"

Not realizing that someone is at the door, laughing. I then turn to my right and saw that jerk. Ted then walk right in, not even caring to ask if he could.

"Do I even need to ask why you're here, in _MY_ room?"

"Hate to break it to you but this is my bag. And bed."

He sits on his self-known bed and toss his bag aside. I stare at him in disbelief.

"I am so going to kill you if you touch any of my things."

"Oh really? Well, I touch your phone. You don't kill me."

He did touch my phone and smirk at me. I then throw a pillow at his face and storm to the bathroom. I wash my face and try to clear my mind.

"Why do I even care if he's here? I mean, I hate him and we hate each other. We definitely can keep our things to ourselves right? Oh my god, I'm sick. Stupid jerk, making me go insane. I mean, talking to myself? Come on, shut up Av."

I close my mouth and quit talking for a minute. Taking a deep breathe before I walk out of the room. Ted is already in his bed, turning on his laptop. I change my sight on my laptop and get into bed, continue surfing the net. A message then pop up as I was chatting with Maryse and Melina. _Ted?_

_TDiBiase: What are you doing?_

_AvAOrton: Why do you care?_

_TDiBiase: I was being nice..._

_AvAOrton: Then don't be..._

_TDiBiase: What can I do to make you forgive me?_

_AvAOrton: By saying the word 'sorry'?_

_TDiBiase: Fine, I'm sorry ):_

_AvAOrton: I said, say the word... Not type..._

_TDiBiase: Alright, you turn around and I'll said it._

_AvAOrton: Why in the world should I turn around? Plus, you're the man get on your knees(:_

_TDiBiase: WHAT?! Not on the knees but I'll apologize._

_AvAOrton: Whatever, just get your mouth to say those words already will you?_

_TDiBiase: Alright, fine..._

I then turn around and saw Ted sitting on his bed, facing me.

"Hey."

"Just get to it Ted."

"Alright, I'm sorry. For everything that I did to you and yeah, for ruining your high school life."

"Apology accepted and, can you stop acting cute? It's not working on me."

We both chuckles and look at each other as silence arouse.

"I'm naturally cute unlike yourself."

"Excuse me? Say for yourself, you're acting cute but you're so not cute."

"Come on, at least you have a great voice."

"Like real? I mean, seriously?"

"Like, NOT! I was joking... You have a beautiful voice."

"Thank you and, I take back that you're acting cute. You're naturally cute."

"But it doesn't work on you, right?"

"Nope and Cody's a much more man than you are."

"Just because he saved you? Even I can do that, if only I'm there."

"No way. If you're there, I am so not dating you or marrying you. For goodness sake, you're such an ass. Do you know that?"

"Practically no. Until you told me."

"You're a self-centered person too. Awesome."

"Do you really love Cody?"

"What?"

"Do you love Cody?"

"Of course, he's my boyfriend."

"He's your boyfriend because you know that he's the one who saved you. But what if he don't saved you and some other guy saved you?"

His question shut my mouth. I seriously don't know how to answer this question. What is he trying to tell me? That Cody didn't saved me? Oh, help please?

"Why are even asking me this?"

"Because,"

My phone then rang, cutting of our talk. I answered it and talk to Cody on the phone the whole time. Ted, he just turn his laptop off and grab his jacket before leaving the room.

* * *

The next morning till afternoon, I spent time at the gym with Melina, Kelly and Maryse. Kelly left first then Melina and Maryse. I'm all alone till 2pm and I decided to leave the place. I drive my car back to the hotel and found Cody at the lobby, deciding to run to him. It stops me when a girl suddenly came up to him and kissed his cheek. Without thinking more, I run to the elevator and got into my room.

"Alright, I'll talk to you later Chad."

I got onto my bed, hugging my pillow crying. Ted quickly put his phone aside, after hanging up his call. He then sigh a little and sits beside me. He stroke my back gently, trying his best to comfort me.

"Do you want to share about it with me?"

"Cody is a jerk!"

"Repeat it again."

"Your best friend, Cody Rhodes is a jerk!"

I then get up and face him. Leaning my head to his chest, without thinking normally. Ted have no other choice but to put his arms around me, embracing me.

"And what makes him a jerk?"

"I just saw a girl kissed him at the lobby! I can't believe he let them do that! Those girls are some kind of a,"

"Av, it can be another fan or, his friend."

"But he's my boyfriend! They can't just go and kiss him anytime right?!"

"I'll talk to him about it Ava. And please trust Cody. He's your boyfriend like you said but, in your relationship, you sound like you don't even trust him."

"How come you can always make me feel better when I'm down?"

"I guess, I'm your laughing gas then."

I chuckle a little as I back up from him. He laughs for a second and messed up my hair.

"You reek Av."

"I do?"

"You really do."

"Aw man."

I sigh and get my shower.

* * *

Ted went to Cody's room that night, without Ava knowing. He sneaked out as he saw that she already fell asleep. He got into the room and sits on Cody's bed.

"What do you want?"

Cody asked while yawning.

"What did you do just now?"

"What did I do just now?"

"I asked you!"

"I'm asking myself!"

"Cody, come on seriousness here. Ava's sulking at you."

"Because of what?!"

"She saw a girl kissing you in the lobby this afternoon."

"Oh, she was just a fan."

"And she's jealous of that fan of yours idiot."

"I'll talk to her tomorrow."

"Alright, I have to go now."

"Tell her I said goodnight!"

"Yeah yeah."

Ted uttered as he walk back to his room.


	9. Best Friends

I woke up the next morning and get ready for my meeting with Stephanie. I have to rush for shower and grab my clothes randomly. Ted's nowhere in the room and I decided to just leave as I'm running late already. I bring along my phone and bag, running down to the parking lot.

"Hey baby."

"Cody, I have to go."

"I'll sent you to the arena Av, come on."

I then rush into his car and put on my seat belt. Cody try to speed up and we reach there in a while. I just left him there with my bag. I ran into Stephanie's room after knocking.

"Sorry I'm late, Stephanie."

"It's alright Ava. Take a seat."

"Thanks."

"I heard that you make you debut last Monday. Am I right?"

"Yes."

"Nice finisher and you name it?"

"Aver After, a heel kick. ForAver Goodnight, a diving bulldog."

"Love the moves. Anyway, how's your FCW trainings?"

"It's good."

"Who are your trainers?"

"Trish Stratus, Lita, my brother and dad."

"You must have gain a lot of experience. You've been trained by the best of the best."

"Thanks Stephanie."

"So, next week you'll be in the show too. Perhaps in a match. I'll pass the storyline to the creatives and they'll passed it to you next week. And, how about your signature moves?"

"A KO, a gannosuke clutch and The 'A' Style an RKO."

"I hope you enjoy working with us. It's a real dream that seeing you joining here. Your dad once mention to my dad that he'll never let you enter this business but, things changes."

"Well, I'm all grown up now."

"Yes you are Ava. That might be all Av, thanks for coming anyway."

"It's alright. Bye Stephanie."

"Bye."

I then walk out and a phew escape my lips. Walking back to Cody's car, I found him sitting in the car, patiently. A small smile came up on my face as I get into the car. I then kissed his cheek, as I didn't just now.

"Hey."

"Hey, it's not that long."

"No it's not."

"It is usually long. And, I think we need to talk."

"Talk? Alright, let's talk. What is it?"

"I'm sorry if my girl fans are too into me. I didn't notice that you were so jealous of them. I mean, I'm used to it before being in this relationship. I've never,"

"Am I your first ever ever ever girlfriend?"

"Truth to be told, yes."

I then chuckle a little and take both of his hands.

"Cody, I feel so lucky to be your girl. And, I know you've told me so many times about how you love me but, I'm so sorry that I can't mouth it myself. But you know how I feel. I've never been in this kind of relationship before, I mean you're my brother's best friend. I just, don't know how to act."

Cody's lips then touched mine and we actually kissed. It was a short passionate kiss and I hope it will last a little bit longer. He then drive away and took me to some places as we spent time together.

* * *

Cody sent me to my room after being together till late night. It's almost midnight and I'm all tired already. I wished that the jerk won't make any noise as I am so going to bed after a bath.

"Goodnight Codes."

"Goodnight to you too."

He kissed my forehead before walking away. It was a great time with him and I enjoy every seconds of it. After a sigh, I walk into the room and toss all the shopping bags aside. Taking my shower fast enough, I change into my tank top and shorts before noticing that Ted's in bed already.

"TEDDY!"

I scream and he fell to the floor. I laughs as I pull him up, Ted himself rubbing his head which hit the ground hard.

"I'm sorry, I thought that you were just kidding me."

"Well, you thought wrong."

"I already said I'm sorry. What more?"

"It's alright. Anyway, where have you been all day?"

"Out, with Cody! It was so awesome and I love him!"

"You said what?"

"I went out with Cody and it's awesome?"

I repeat, in a question kind of way.

"No, you said more of that. After the awesome part, what did you said again?"

"Oh my god, I love him."

I uttered and Ted hugs me. Inside his heart, he's trying to forbid himself from envying Cody. A tear drop to my cheek as I hugged Ted. After so long, it finally escaped from my lips. The words that Cody have been wanting to hear after all the time.

"Ted, I'm so happy. It's so, oh my god. I wish he was here and he heard it all. I just can't wait to tell him this! Ted, I can't believe this is happening! I just, it's so out of the world and,"

Again, I was kissed by Ted to be shut up. After that, I bit my bottom lip, not knowing how to react to that kiss.

"Why, why did you did that to me?"

"Because I want you to shut up. Now go to bed and dream of him. Dream of him and tell him that you love him. Just don't blabber in your sleep. I am so not going to kiss you again."

"Thanks Ted."

I smiled at him before going to sleep. He resume his sleep while I just stare into space, hoping that I could tell Cody that I love him tomorrow. My eyes slowly close and I drifted to sleep.

* * *

Ted get into bed, under the covers. He take another look on Ava before turning back around. He can't believe that he just kissed her again and Ava just told him that she loves Cody. It took him a long time before he could go to bed. Repeatedly turning around, he realized that Ava is asleep and decided to watch her.

"You're so gorgeous when you sleep."

Ted muttered and get up from his bed. He then knelt down on his knees to the same level as her. Without any doubt, he stroke Ava's hair and left a peck on her lips.

"I love you Ava."

Ted whispered in her ear before going to bed.

* * *

I get ready the next day, me and Cody will be spending more time together. And did I mention that Ted, Randy and Kelly is coming along? This could be great, or not awesome. I get into my brown ruffles Tee and my black legging that length only to my knees. Wearing along my black wristlets, I grab a pair of silver ankle tie heels, leaving the room.

"Now you're done."

Ted sigh and stood still after leaning on the wall while waiting for me. Cody kissed my cheek and I hold both of his hands.

"Av, you can go tell him about _it_. I'll wait for you two at the lobby."

Ted told us and went down using the elevator. After watching Ted disappear, Cody turn back to me, curiously.

"What is it you wanted to tell me?"

"Yesterday, I was just so happy. It was the best date ever and, I told Ted something. Something which you won't even believe."

"What is it Av? Don't scare me."

"Alright. I told him that I love you."

Cody then carried me and twirl me around, excited obviously. I laugh and ask him to put me down, which he did.

"I love you too Ava."

He then kissed me and we went down, meeting Randy, Kelly and Ted.

* * *

Randy and Kelly drives together while I follow Cody and Ted. Cody is the one driving but I'm sitting behind, alone. Ted turn on the radio loudly as he got bored, watching his friend driving safely. I was reading my book when the noise blast on.

"Turn that off please!"

"Never and can you just read your book quietly Av?"

Ted replied and I put my book aside and move forward.

"If you're that stupid, I can't read with this kind of noise!"

"Well then stop reading and listen to the noise!"

"But I don't want to!"

"So, sit back and shut up!"

"I hate you!"

I scream at his ear and kick his seat, numerously. He eventually got annoyed by it and turn around trying to catch my wrist. Cody sigh and turn to us for a couple of times.

"Guys! Quit it! I'm driving!"

He shouted but both me and Ted won't even give a damn to it. I then take my book and hit his hand with it as a weapon. Ted got mad and unbuckled his seat belt, moving in behind with me. I scream as he hold both of my wrist.

"LET ME GO JERK!"

"NOT UNTIL YOU APOLOGIZE!"

"FOR WHAT?!"

"I DON'T KNOW, FOR HITTING MY HAND OF COURSE!"

We keep on shouting our lungs out, arguing again. Cody just have to listen to us till we reach the destination. We're going to watch a movie and the jerk is with us! This is so, ANNOYING. Our argument continues till we reach at the cinema and meet Randy with Kelly.

"Oh shut up Teddy! You lose!"

"Really Ava? Really?! You're the one who have been saying 'whatever' for the past 15 minutes!"

"Because I'm just wasting my time talking to a jerk like you!"

"Oh come on, like you're not one!"

"I am so not a jerk, jerk!"

"Whatever, jerk!"

"Guys! Stop this!"

Randy then cut our argument. Kelly hold my hand and pull me beside her. Randy's mad and we knew it. He probably got annoyed with our arguments after all this time.

"Ava, can you please not make a small thing into a big issue?"

"Kelly, do you said that a jerk, who is not deaf, turn on a radio loudly when he knows that a girl is reading a book behind him and asked him to shut up A SMALL ISSUE?!"

Kelly shook his head and Randy turn to Ted. I cross my arms, probably showing to Ted that I'm way better than him at reasoning things.

"And you have to turn on the radio loudly because?"

"I was bored! And you know boredom kills me right? That girl is just trying her best to win!"

"Fine, Ava stop the fighting and to make Cody's driving more peaceful, you're going to be with me and Kelly later on."

Randy told me and I kick Ted's leg before standing beside Cody. We watch the movie for 2 hours and went for dinner at a restaurant. We got into a small talk and before it could ended up with an argument, Kelly and Cody change the topic of our talk. After the dinner, I went out for a while to get some fresh air.

"Hey Ava."

"Hey Ran, what are you doing here?"

"Just finish my dinner and I need to talk to you."

"Alright."

"Let's go and sit there first."

Randy then led me to a bench and I sit down beside him.

"What about it?"

"It's about you and Cody. I never thought that you'd be with him but if he can take care of you then I'd be happy to see yourself happy. One more thing about him, I always share things with Ted and Cody but, I hope that you realize something else other than Cody who saved you."

"What do you mean Ran? I mean, Cody have that shirt. He have the shirt and I trust him. He saved me."

"Alright, if you says that. Then, it's up to you to make your choice. But please, I don't want things to be hard on you. There's something that you really should know from Ted himself. And you better find that out fast."

Randy kissed my forehead and left. I am dumbfounded after the talk. His words that are told to me, it's so making me confused and it's trying to make me to find out more about Ted. It seems like even friends hide things from each other.


End file.
